WJCL
1970–1977 12549085 872213142891229 1553186435226756472 n.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-20 at 9.57.57 PM.png IMG 5084.JPG IMG 5087.JPG IMG 5099.JPG IMG 5106.JPG FullSizeRender-0.jpg 1977–1980 Screen_Shot_2013-08-01_at_6.19.33_PM.png WJCL_1979.png Screen Shot 2015-09-23 at 5.32.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-11 at 1.38.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 4.06.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 3.46.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 3.45.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 3.44.07 PM.png|Newswatch22 title logo different than the station logo Screen Shot 2017-03-16 at 3.47.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-16 at 3.45.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 10.30.26 PM.png 1980–1982 & 1985–1986 Screen Shot 2015-09-23 at 5.42.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-23 at 5.39.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-23 at 5.37.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-23 at 5.36.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-23 at 5.35.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-23 at 5.33.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-06-28 at 12.27.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.16.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 2.25.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 2.24.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-16 at 2.23.51 PM.png By the time WJCL returned to ABC, this logo was used again. 1982–1985 WJCL_1984_(as_NBC_affiliate).png Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 11.32.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 11.31.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 11.30.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 11.30.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 11.27.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-11 at 7.07.37 PM.png In 1982, WJCL swapped affiliates with WSAV and became an NBC affiliate. However, this bond did not last long, because in 1985, three years after changing networks, WJCL and WSAV reversed the 1982 affiliation switch, reuniting channel 22 with ABC and channel 3 with NBC. 1986–1991 WJCL-TV's Something's Happening 1989.jpg Picture_4.png WJCL TV 22 ABC Something's Happening 1989.png Screen Shot 2015-05-20 at 4.35.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-06-15 at 1.58.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 5.42.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 5.42.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 5.41.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 5.40.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-11 at 5.39.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 4.58.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 4.58.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.16.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 2.17.35 PM.png ABC WJCL ID and Savannah Black History Notes Promo (1990) 1991–1993 Screen Shot 2018-05-27 at 2.34.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-27 at 2.34.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-27 at 2.35.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-04 at 2.17.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-04 at 2.17.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-04 at 2.16.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-04 at 2.16.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-04 at 2.14.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-04 at 6.35.15 PM.png 1993-1995 1995–1997 1997–1999 File:Screen_Shot_2013-04-19_at_5.38.04_PM.png|News logo. 1999–2005 File:Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_12.00.36_AM.png|News logo. Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 4.26.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 4.22.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 4.22.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 4.23.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 4.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 4.24.55 PM.png WJCL 1999.jpg 2005–2008 2008–2011 2011–2013 2013–2015 2015–present Screen Shot 2015-10-24 at 3.03.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-20 at 6.56.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-20 at 6.56.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 8.23.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-13 at 12.33.50 PM.png Category:Television stations in the United States Category:ABC network affiliates Category:Former NBC network affiliates Category:Savannah, Georgia Category:Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Missing year throughout logo Category:Hearst Corporation Category:Television stations formerly owned by New Vision Television Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 22